


Monkey meets Dragon

by CSDP



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Centaurs, M/M, centaur chase, dragon - Freeform, monkey jack, monkey king - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:17:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSDP/pseuds/CSDP
Summary: Jack Spicer, the monkey king, wandered into a forest for a conquest as his time as ruler. Little did he know, he wandered into the home of Chase Young. The dragon of the forest.And apparently, the dragon finds the monkey interesting.





	Monkey meets Dragon

“Everything’s okay...everything’s peachy...” Jack mumbled to himself as he walked through the forest. He just _had_ to take the dare, huh? Oh Jack Spicer, the outcast, the weirdo, the guy who had to open his mouth! Yeah! That’s sounds like a good idea!

 

“Let’s send Jack to the cursed forest where monster live because it’s funny and...he’s scared...Oh boy...”

 

A crow flew over Jack’s head and he flinched, making absolute sure that his staff was with him. “Everything’s okay...Nothing’s going to hurt you and-” Jack heard a stick snap and without thinking, he _ran_. Jack ran deeper into the forest and hid behind a tree, panting. “I just got scared of nothing didn’t I?” Jack gasped.

 

The boy closed his eyes and cleared his mind. He needed to calm down. He was a _king_ by god! If he got scared over a branch snapping, he really deserved if something attacked him. Jack needed to get courage. One of the main reasons that he actually AGREED to coming here. That and they challenged him. Him and his stupid pride.

 

“Okay, okay...” Jack opened his eyes and ran his gloved hands through his red hair. Jack shook his head and started walking again. In his mind, he went over the fighting he learned countless times by his own creations. He was getting better. Ever since he was declared king, Jack was determined to be fit for it. Almost instantly, someone tried to take his reign as the monkey king. He earned a reputation of winning fights with his mind, finishing it up with a name to remember. Yes, Jack could be fierce. He needed to keep that in mind.

 

“Yeah...Okay...It’s okay,” Jack sighed, continuing to walk through the woods. The youth started to hum, calming himself down more and more. His chains, looped around his waist, jingled as he started to match his steps to his humming. The humming turned into whistling. Something moved in the corner of Jack’s vision and he lowered his whistling to listen more closely. Another movement.

 

“Uh...Hello?” Jack called out. With no response, Jack stopped walking and examined his surroundings. “Uh...”

 

“My, my,” A chilling voice made Jack freeze instantly, “What is a young man like you doing out in these _very_ dangerous woods?”

 

Jack looked towards the voice and lost anything he was about to say or do. A man, handsome at that, with long black hair that shined of green. Golden eyes that pierced through Jack’s soul, pointed ears that clearly show he’s not human with his slit pupils. A strong jawline that matched his muscular tone with beautiful arm cuffs that showed power. However, below his sculpted waste line were scales. Not legs. In fact, the lower half of this mans body was reptilian.

 

A green body with four strong, clawed legs held the man up. The spikes that lined his spine let out  stripes for camouflage all the way to the tail. AT the tip of the tail was red fur that mimicked fire.

 

Jack instantly knew about this creature.

 

“Your-your-your-” Jack stuttered.

 

“A dragon,” The centaur purred, circling his body around Jack, ensuring no escape. A clawed hand brushed the nape of Jack’s neck, sending chills down the youths spine. “Tell me, what are you doing here?”

 

Jack didn’t answer. Instead, he quickly grabbed his staff and clutched it to his chest. And as soon as he saw an opening-

 

~

 

Chase knew of the intruder as soon as they stepped into his forest. Unlike most trespassers, this one was...intriguing. So, the centaur followed them.

 

He was the most beautiful creature that ever wandered into his forest. The boy was pale. Paler than the snow that set into the window. Paler than the moon on it’s brightest nights. Red, fiery hair drew attention faster than anything and his eyes. His eyes were as red as blood. Filled with curiosity and intelligence. Under his left eye was a hook, painted with the blackest of black. A royal marking.

 

The clothes he wore drew the creature in more. A black shirt, hugging his torso comfortably with something that Chase can only describe as gloves, went up to his elbows, metal on his knuckles; a fighter. The pants he wore drove Chase crazy. They were big, yes, barely holding onto the boy’s slim hips as he walked. A chain was looped from the front to the back, giving off a nice touch. A strap held a staff, one Chase couldn’t _quite_ pinpoint.

 

Chase made the mistake of snapping a nearby twig and making the beautiful being run off. Inwardly cursing himself, the centaur followed the boy silently to watch him more. When the boy stopped, Chase had to restrain himself from stealing him and taking him away to be his and his alone. The stranger rested his head onto the tree, exposing his lovely neck. So vulnerable. So innocent.

 

When the youth started to hum, Chase was lured more. Whistling kicked in and Chase watched hungrily as he stepped with the beat, swaying their hips slightly.

 

Chase made a decision. This boy would be his. Now and forever.

 

He made another noise, watching the boy check his surroundings. His tail swished and the boy completely froze. Chase couldn’t help but smile and step out. It was so rare for him to _want_ a human.

 

“My, my,” He saw the boy lock eyes with him, “What is a young man like you doing out in these _very_ dangerous woods?” He was even lovelier up close! And when the realization kicked into the boys head, he saw admiration in his eyes and fear.

 

“Your-your-your-” He spoke. A voice so smooth like silk, innocent like a new born babe.

 

“A dragon,” Chase answered, circling to see every inch of the white beauty. He couldn’t help it. The dragon reached out and brushed his claws on the boys neck. His hair was _soft_. So soft that it didn’t feel real. The skin was smooth and warm. He was so lost in his thoughts, he barely saw the boy _turn_ and run up a tree.

 

~

 

Jack held onto the vine with his right hand, his left held his staff, and he used his feet to hold onto the trunk of the tree. He cautiously watched the half man, half dragon looked up and view his now monkey form.

 

_So that’s why it seems familiar_ , Chase thought, “For what do I owe the honor of meeting the Monkey King?” Chase asked, his tail swishing side to side. This young individual was full of surprises.

 

Jack didn’t reply. How could he be so stupid? This forest belonged to a dragon?! And no one told him?! He was definitely going to get back at his knight, Pedrosa, for lack of information.

 

“What is your name?” Chase asked, snapping Jack out of his thoughts. The dragon hybrid was now at the base of the tree, his dragon half on the tree like a dog looking at a cat. Again, the boy didn’t answer. It was clear her was trying to look for a way to escape. Chase purred, smiling to show his sharp fangs. He liked a challenge, eager to see what this boy was made of.

 

Oh, and there he goes.

 

Chase watched as the stranger started to swing away. Then he started to chase him.

 

Jack kept his mind on escaping, getting to a safe place before he becomes prey. Using his agility, Jack hopped from branch to branch, vine to vine. At some point, he used his monkey tail to hold his staff tight. He could hear the the beast below him following. Damn, he’s fast.

 

“It’s always the pretty ones trying to kill me,” Jack mumbled as he took a sharp turn.

 

Chase heard the remark and smiled more. He took another route and went dead silent.

 

Jack heard the chase die out, but he still made a couple more yards before slowing. The king stopped and looked below him. Nothing. Behind. Nothing. Right, left, hell he even checked from above and there was nothing. Jack sighed but refused to step back on the ground. He started going tree to tree at  slow pace. Jack picked up some noises from the trees and he looked around confused.

 

Suddenly, Jack was sliding down his tree, now a _slide_? Jack shrieked as he slid, clutching his staff tightly. He hit the ground and rolled a couple of feet, “Oooww...” Jack froze when he heard four feet quickly get close to him, he tried running but a large reptilian claw held his leg and then another forcibly tore the staff away from Jack. “Please don’t eat me!” Jack squeaked.

 

“Why would I eat such a beautiful creature?” Chase purred, “What’s your name little monkey?”

 

“I...uh...” Jack shuttered.

 

“Come now, don’t be shy,” Chase wrapped his tail around Jack and held him up, face-to-face.

 

“J-Jack Spicer...”

 

“Spicer,” Chase tasted the name, “My name is Chase Young. It is nice to meet you, Monkey king.”

 

“A-a-and you too? Um...are you going to kill me?”

 

Chase chuckled. He combed through the red hair with his sharp nails, “No. I believe I will keep you, pet.”

 

“K-Keep me?! But I have to g-go back home! My r-rule-!”

 

“Shh, now. This isn’t up for debate. You will stay here, with me.” Chase began to walk, he picked up the staff in doing so.

 

“But-”

 

“You can have anything you wish,” Chase interrupted, “This is your home now. All I ask of you is to stay. Ask of anything and it shall be yours. Jewels, clothes, trinkets. Anything.”

 

Jack looked at the centaur and only one question slipped, “Why?”

 

Chase stopped and looked at the king. He smiled sweetly, “You’re my treasure~”

 

“Treasure?!” Jack gaped, “No, no, no that’s not right! I can’t be-“

 

Chase cut him off by pressing their lips together. He pulled away and gave a smirk at the speechless monkey. “Good,” He cooed and started to carry Jack to his home, “Now, come along, pet. You must be awfully tired.”

 

Jack barely managed out words, but they were inaudible and mumbled. The confused and bashful king laid in the centaurs arms as he was taken to his new home. The dragon started purring and rubbing his scent on Jack.

 

“Oh boy…” Jack squeaked and Chase chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little drabble!


End file.
